


The Things We Need

by helens78



Series: Three of Us Together [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dominance/submission, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-25
Updated: 2008-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a frank talk with Rodney about something Ronon needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Need

"What? No!" Rodney said. Then he frowned and tilted his head and looked at John. "Really?"

John shifted, shrugged, tried his best to look comfortable about what he'd just asked. _I think Ronon needs somebody--something. Like this. Like us. And, look, it's not like I went looking for it, but I think--I'm pretty sure he wants me, and I think I could--do that for him. If it's okay. So I thought we should--talk about it. You think?_

"I mean, it's gonna be a little strange for me," John admitted, scratching at the back of his neck. "It's--he's--oh, hell, I _want_ him, yeah, but I've never--done that." He gestured at Rodney. "Your half. And I'm scared as hell I might fuck it up, by the way."

"You won't fuck it up," Rodney said. "C'mere."

John went, grateful, part of him hoping it'd mean they could just stop talking. He dropped to his knees and rested his forehead against Rodney's thigh. Rodney grabbed him by the hair and eased him back. "Nope," he said softly. "Up on the bed. You need to be sitting for this." Grumbling, John got off his knees and sat down next to Rodney. He was half expecting Rodney to take his hand or something; he wasn't sure whether to be relieved or not when Rodney didn't.

"Okay, listen," Rodney said softly. "It _is_ okay with me. But I need to know--are you going to be able to switch back, or are we going to be coming back to even footing?"

"With you?" John blurted out. He rolled his eyes at himself. "No, sorry, I didn't mean that like it sounded. I just mean--" He swallowed. "I don't see how I could ever--I mean, with you, and not want--_need_." He squinted at Rodney. "You know?"

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean, but it's only because I'm a genius and can figure out your sentences when you've left out the most important words." Rodney rolled his eyes. "What about Ronon? Is he going to be okay with you and me?"

"If he doesn't know about us already, I'd be shocked. He didn't get as far as he did by being blind."

"That's a good point. Okay, so--we're really not going to know how any of this turns out, are we? Until we actually do it?"

"Probably not," John admitted. He closed his eyes and leaned into Rodney; Rodney let him this time, turning halfway so he could pull John close. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Rodney spent a few minutes petting John's hair--it was surprisingly soothing--and then the petting stopped and Rodney's hand went to the back of John's neck. After a while, the weight of it sank in, and John found himself swallowing, thinking about Rodney's cock, about how Rodney's hand felt on the back of his neck while John was deep-throating him.

Rodney squeezed, hard, and John slid to the floor. "Rodney, please..."

"I know." Rodney slid his legs apart, and John crawled around between them. John didn't even get to unfasten Rodney's pants; Rodney just pulled him in, face against fabric, cock rubbing against John's cheek through his clothes. "How much do you need this?"

"A lot," John mumbled, tongue coming out to lap at Rodney's cock.

"How much?"

"_Rodney._" John put his hands behind his back. "Please."

Rodney pulled him back, and John licked his lips while Rodney got his pants down. Rodney stroked his cock a few times, until the head was nice and dark and there was a little bit of precome on the tip. It occurred to John--that meant Rodney had been hard for a while. Longer than he'd been petting John's head, that was for damn sure.

He looked up at Rodney and raised his eyebrows. "You're getting off on it, aren't you?"

"I--what? On what?"

"Me. With Ronon. Like this."

"Would you just shut up and suck me?"

John did, but he was smirking all the way, even when Rodney held him down with a hand on the back of his neck, even when Rodney came with words spilling out over each other--_fucking, want, need, oh, God, you're so fucking good at this, John, right there, yes..._

He came up for air, after, and grinned against Rodney's thigh. Rodney swatted the back of his head.

"Hey!"

"Okay, yes, the idea is a turn-on. But don't you dare do it because of that."

John shook his head. "I wouldn't."

_-end-_


End file.
